IS - Return of White Knight
by Blake9630
Summary: Ichika, our main protogoniste, was kidnapped but luck provided him the chance to be the first male IS pilot for the first IS that the world had ever seen. Watch Ichika's life as it unfolds. It's a high incest story with, Tatenashi being the second love attention for Ichika. Smart and strong Ichika.


**_Chapter_** – ** _1_**

 ** _I_** **** ** _Never_** **** ** _Wanted_** **** ** _This_** ** _._**

 ** _(Ichika's POV):_**

 _'_ _It's cold' is what I thought. I am Ichika Orimura, a 10 years old kid, and I was alone in the warehouse, well except for my kidnapers. My day started well. I woke up, brushed my teeth, did my morning routine, had breakfast. After that I opened my T.V to watch the second Mondo Grosso, which is held in Germany, where my sister, Chifuyu Orimura, will be competing to defend her title as the winner of the first Mondo Grosso. But then it happened, I was so engrossed in watching the match that I never heard that someone broke in the house until it was too late._

 _The only thing I remember before blacking out was that I managed to snatch my bracelet, which was a birthday gift from Tabane Shinonono, a friend of my sister and the creator of the Infinite Stratos, from the table. When I woke up I realized that my hands are tied behind my back with a rope and my kidnapers are nowhere to be seen. 'I have to escape' was the first that came to my mind. I could faintly hear voices from outside, most probably my kidnapers. Slowly but surely my senses came to me and I could hear what they were saying. "We have the boy, just like you said." A husky voice said, then after a while that same voice said "Are you sure it will be ok?" From the way he said it, it looks like he is on a phone. It was quit for a while then he suddenly barked "You heard the lady. Make sure nobody get near the boy!" After that it was quite again. I started looking around, and as if luck has suddenly shined upon me, I found a shard of the many shattered glass of the warehouse. It was only at my foot's reach. I pulled it with my leg and somehow turned around the pole so that I can reach the shard with my hand. After holding it tight I started rubbing it on the rope that bind me, and eventually it cut through the rope, though the rope wasn't the only thing that the glass cut. My hands were bleeding too, but adrenalin in my body made me forget the pain for the moment._

 _I started looking around and I found my bracelet lying on the floor. I decided to ignore it for now. I took notice that the only escape out of this place is that damned door which was probably blocked by my kidnapers. And the windows were too high. I then knew I couldn't escape even if I was free. Tears were now freely falling from my cheeks, and the only comfort I could find here is the bracelet. I brought it close to me and cried thinking 'I am sorry Chifuyu-nee. I am only a burden to you. I couldn't even protect myself, and I dreamt of protecting you. I am so useless. If only I was stronger, if only I had power. If only…...' I didn't bothered to stop my tears._

 _It was then it happened. A blinding light from my bracelet filled the room, forcing me close my eyes. When I opened it I found myself in a place which could be attained in dreams only. The sky was clear blue with a few clouds floating freely, and under my feet was clear water where I could see my own reflection. And the world stretched as far as the sky and the water can't be differentiated with a few leafless trees sticking out of the water. Suddenly I heard a femine voice saying from behind me "Do you wish for power?" Turning around I found a girl wearing a white sundress, that hug her petite body, and a white sun hat over her platinum colored hair, bare footed. I can see her blue eyes and a small smile playing on her lips. She looked to be around my age. She asked again "Do you wish for power?" This time I replied "Yes." She looked at me for a few seconds and then she spoke again "Why?" And I replied without hesitation "I want power to grow stronger so that I can protect my precious people. I don't want to depend on others, rather I want to be someone on whom people can depend." Conviction evident in my voice. That girl looked a little baffled, but after a while she spoke with passion "Then I will lend you my power."_

 ** _"_** ** _I, Who Sings From Morning Till Night;_**

 ** _I, Who Fly From Dawn Till Dusk;_**

 ** _Singing The Song Of Eternity;_**

 ** _Chanting The Melody;_**

 ** _And Waiting For My Master;_**

 ** _I Shall Become Your Sword, That Cuts Through Time And Eternity;_**

 ** _I Shall Be Your Shield, That Will Protect You From All Evil;_**

 ** _Take Me In Your Soul;_**

 ** _For I Belong To You, And You Belong To Me._** _"_

 _As she ended the chant a chain shot from her chest and it embedded in mine, though I couldn't feel pain. I can suddenly felt a thousands of information getting in my brain, and all was related to I.S (Infinite Stratos). When my mind cleared I can see the girl was almost on me, I can even hear her soft breath as she slowly came near my ears and spoke softly "My name is…"_

 _I opened my eyed and noticed I was a few feet taller and a weird Heads Up Display in front of my face. I knew what it was. This was inside an I.S, more specifically ShiroKishi (White Knight), the world's very first I.S. Though ShiroKishi is not her name. It was more like a moniker, her name was "Shirohime (White Princess)". Suddenly I felt a slight weight on my back and turned to see it was Shirohime's hologram, arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder with her ever present smile. I stated "Can you get in contact with Tabane Shinonono?" She smiled at me and said "Of course master, your wish is my command." After a few seconds of waiting a screen flashed on my HUD, it was Tabane-nee. "Hi Hi! This is super genius super idol Tabane Shinonono Speaking!" She exclaimed "Who is this?" I calmly replied "Tabane-nee, it's me, Ichika." "IK-KUN!" She exclaimed, yet again "Oh My God! Where are you? Are you ok? How are you calling me? Who is with you?" She threw a barrage of questions at me. I replied "I am at a warehouse. Yes, I am ok. And I am calling you with the help of an I.S. And I am with Shirohime." The face of Tabane-nee was hilarious! Like someone had just declared Carrots are worst. She took a little while to compose herself, and then she grinned from ear to ear, and said "Congratulations Ik-kun, on being the very first Male pilot!" "Well I would like some answers but first I need to get out of here." Then suddenly the line got cut. "We have a problem. A terrorist attack happened in Mondo Grosso!" Shirohime exclaimed. Ichika was now worried, sure his sister was one of the strongest person, but that didn't mean she was invincible._

 _"_ _Shirohime, I want you to calculate how long will it take to reach Germany." Ichika asked my I.S's A.I. After a few seconds, she informed they will need 15minutes top to reach Mondo Grosso. "What weapon do we have on us." Ichika enquired. He saw Shirohime smirking and said "Name it." "Then let's first get out of this place." As soon as he said this a glow surrounded his arm and a huge shotgun appeared. "Sweet!" exclaimed Ichika as he blew up the roof of the warehouse and flew out of it. He could hear sound of footsteps and yelling, but he could care less. He had to reach to Chifuyu-nee, he is strong now, he won't be a burden anymore. "Hold on Nee-chan, I am coming." Ichika thought, as he flew a sonic boom could be heard, indicating he has reached top speed._

 ** _(Chifuyu's POV):_**

 _Today's day started out to be very normal. I had to participate in Mondo Grosso, win it again, and go back home to find my little Ichika beaming at me I joy. Or this was supposed to happen. After my win in the semifinals of the competition, a message with a picture was sent to me. It was Ichika's, eyes bind, and a gun on his head, with a message, "Don't participate in the Mondo Grosso, and we are all good. We won't harm your brother." The only emotion I have in now is anxiety, worry and rage. In frustration, I hit the nearest wall with my is clad fist of kurazakura, shattering the wall in process. I hated the feeling of weakness. I had to depend on one person whom I trust most other than Ichika, so I asked my I.S to send a call to the that person. After a few seconds of ringing that person picked up. "Hi Hi! This Super genius super idol Tabane Shinonono speaking. Who are you?" Tabane shrieked out. "Tabane it's me, Chifuyu." Urgency evident in my voice. "Chi-Chan! How have you been. You are a big meanie. You don't even call me. So how come you remembered me now?" "It's Ichika. He is kidnaped and I need your help." She requested, no begged Tabane. The line was quite for a second or two, then she replied "Don't worry Chi-Chan, I will do everything in my power to find Ik-kun." "That's all I can ask." I replied. And with that the line cut. Now all I can do is wait._

 _It's almost 20 minutes since I called and I still don't have a clue. I was getting restless. I am not going to lose my only family member left. No, never. These thoughts were going through my mind when the building suddenly shook. I could hear screams of people and gunshots. I busted out of my room, only to find a massacre going on. I found Natasha, US representative candidate, was fighting a group of IS, that I couldn't recognize, nor my I.S could Identify them. All I could do was support Natasha. I maybe one of the strongest pilots, but my I.S energy is not infinity nor am I invincible._

 _After facing hordes of terrorists, I began to slow down, as fatigue finally caught up to me. Natasha was already down, having Silver Gospel ran out of energy. As I finished my final opponent, I was hit from my behind. I turned around to see Irin, French representative candidate, smirking and her gun barrel smoking, indicating the recent fire. I couldn't believe what I saw, the person who is supposed to protect people is turning against them. So I screamed to her "What are you doing!? You are supposed to protect the people here, not kill them!" She just laughed and said "I may have not done this if I won against you." So, she is blaming her change of side on me!? I will show her, not to mess with me, I am already frustrated, now this!? How much shit do I have to deal with for today!? I took out Yukihira, my weapon, and went for her at a blinding speed, to hit her chest and end it quick._

 _Or so was supposed to happen. As I was about to hit her, she moved out of the way, her reflexes were much better than the Iris of semifinals. What happened? Her I.S is also a new unknown. I launched myself forward and swing my Yukihira, but this time she pared it with her energy blade. I backed out and readied myself for another attack, but I couldn't. I was hit, and with the same ability of Yukihira! My shield was already down after fighting all those terrorist, and with the ability of Yukihira, my shield was gone. And my kurazakura was stuck. I couldn't move nor could I get out of my armor, I was at Irin's mercy, but I don't think she will do that, I can see her gun between my eyes. It was then, for the first time in my life I felt fear._

 _My main thoughts were of Ichika. I couldn't tell him how much I loved him, I couldn't see his smile again, I never told him how much he meant to me, I never told him that he was not a burden as he think he is, he is my life and joy, I never told him anything, I never told him bed time stories, I never even patted his head or praised him, just told him he could have done better, I always left him alone for days end, and entered home at night from my part-time job, ate and went to bed. I never did anything that a sister should do. When was the last time I even spent his birthday with him? Tears ran down my face, as I stared at the barrel of Iris's gun, waiting for my end, watching her smirking as she slowly pulled the trigger._

 _But at the last moment, something hit her. It was too fast for any of us to comprehend. She started to stand up a little and had a look of shock as she yelled out "What!? One hit, and my shield is down by 80%!? That's crazy!" I found my eyes widen too. What kind of weapon can do that much damage!? I turned around to see my savior, and imagine my shock when I saw ShiroKishi, world's first I.S standing with some kind of weird gun. "Damn you! Whoever you are, you better be prepared for consequence, because I'm going to make you pay for this!" Irin said as she shot energy beam from her gun, only to be casually deflecting it with Skurada (Shirokishi's sword). Irin shot a few more shots, but it was deflected by ShiroKishi's sword. Irin was now visible shaking. She was about to take another shot when a beam hit her right on her chest, courtesy of ShiroKishi, effectively knocking her out._

 _The pilot turned towards me and stretched its hand for me to take and get out. It pulled me out of Kurazakura and put me down on the floor. It was then Natasha came, banged a little, but she now has enough energy to move. She was quite surprised to see the White Knight, standing right in front of her. It was then mine and Natasha's HUD alerted a dozen of incoming missiles. It seems that White Knight knew of them too._

 _It moved too fast for me to even register that it went to destroy the missiles. I knew it could do that, and it did, within a few seconds, all missiles are gone. We were safe, for now. I then remembered about Ichika, and started boarding kurazakura, but white knight pulled me down, yet again. I was enraged. So I shouted at the pilot "What the hell do you think you are doing!? I have to go back to Japan! My brother is kidnaped and I have to go and save him!" I almost jumped out of my skin when the pilot said these words, as the helmet dispatched "Don't worry about me Nee-chan. I am ok. And look! I even saved you this time!" There he was grinning like an idiot, my idiot. My voice chocked a little, tears flowing freely from my eyes, I managed to utter the words "Ic-Ichka?"_


End file.
